


things go explicit

by gyulemon



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ceo au</p>
            </blockquote>





	things go explicit

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to the cutest human on earth aka noemi ♥♥ ilysm tho you're getting old girl  
> remember when i said id never write hogyu or wooya :-) the things i do for you dude

The clock ticks.

Woohyun swallows as he keeps stealing glances at his watch.

8\. 27 p.m.

His shift would end at 8.30 p.m so he's counting down the minutes until he's completely free and can go back home.

It's already Friday and he's got plans with his friends later in the night. He's not particularly excited about it, but it's not like he can complain. He really need that night off, or else he'd go crazy from so much work.

He looks around his office. It's a very neat place, full of greyish, monochrome colours. It's pretty, really. Woohyun finds it appealing.

On his way out of the office (after having turned off all the electronic devices and closed the blinds), he sees one of his co-workers heading towards the café.

Even though there are black bags under his eyes (probably from the lack of sleep, Woohyun has heard his department was involved in a very complicated business deal), he still managed to look quite attractive. From his black tuxedo to his hair slightly pushed up, his features looked sharper, manlier.

“Hello, Howon.” he greets, moving closer next to him.

“Oh, hello Woohyun.” Howon tilts his head as a smile appears on his face. “Had a long day? You look tired.”

“Yeah, I guess you could say so.” he laughs softly. “It's been a long week.”

Howon nods.

“Do you-” Howon breathes in, and Woohyun thinks he can see something sparkling on his eyes. He doesn't like how that makes him feel. “Do you have any plans for today?”

“My friends are going out.” he simply replies. He doesn't add 'I'm supposed to go out with them.'

Howon understands and he nods.

They sit silently on the café, one in front of each other. The slurping sound Howon makes everytime he sips his coffee makes Woohyun feel uneasy, and he swallows hard, knuckles turning white as he harshly grabs the sides of his chair.

“You look tense.” Howon suddenly says, looking up, his gaze meeting Woohyun's.

Woohyun takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. He himself doesn't know what's wrong with him.

Or maybe he does. Maybe he does remember everytime he and Hoya and _that_ other man, oh that other man, have been together during late night hours and....

“Sunggyu is here.” Howon places the cup on the table and crosses his fingers, chin slightly up.

“Oh.” it's all Woohyun manages to reply. The uneasy feeling doesn't seem to fade, rather, it only increases.

“Do you want to come by?”

Woohyun remains silent and ponders about it. Does he want to go upstairs and kiss Sunggyu. Does he want to see Sunggyu blowing Howon while he fucks the boy senseless. Does he want to.

_God, does he want to._

“Yes.” and it sounds a bit too breathless, a bit too reckless. “Yes.” he says again.

Howon nods, knowingly (he probably didn't expect him to refuse) and walks out of the café, followed soon after by Woohyun.

Howon doesn't push him against the wall of the elevator like many times before, this time they just stay next to each other, the sound of the machinery surrounding them, and Woohyun thinks his heart is beating so loud it's probably even noisier than the elevator itself.

Sunggyu is the CEO of their company. They are just co-workers, but the highest ones at that.

Woohyun doesn't really remember how it all started, he just remembers having a huge crush on said man, and then one day they were kissing ( _oh, kissing_ ), and the next day Sunggyu brought Howon over and they've done this a few times already.

Woohyun likes it. He knows the other two men like it too.

“Oh, Howon. What are you d-” Sunggyu's gaze meet Woohyun's. “Oh. _Oh._ ”

“Are you busy?” Howon asks, closing the door after him.

Woohyun sits on the couch and, with trembling fingers, unbuttons his jacket.

“Not really.” Sunggyu shrugs. “I just need to revise a few papers, but it can wait.”

“Nice.”

Both gazes land on Woohyun, and he suddenly feels so concious about himself; about the way his pants are tightening and his fingers are now working on taking off his shirt.

“Come here.” he says, and it sounds more confident than he feels.

He doesn't need to clarify who's he referring to. They all know.

Sunggyu comes closer until he's kneeling down, placing between his legs, and Woohyun cups his cheeks to kiss him. It has the bitter taste of coffee but also Sunggyu's sweetness in it and Woohyun feels himself drowning in such intoxicating feeling.

He moans, breaking the kiss, when Sunggyu grabs his crotch and massages it through the fabric of his jeans.

He's so focused on Sunggyu's hand that he doesn't notice Howon sitting next to him, kissing his neck and jawline, sending shivers through his body.

“Let me take them off.” Sunggyu demands, already unzipping his pants, and Woohyun lifts his hips to help him get ride of the fabric. He's now only wearing the opened white t-shirt, and Sunggyu's mouth is suddenly around his cock, warm and soft, and he throws his head back, leaving more place for Howon to kiss his torso, playing with his nipples.

The way Sunggyu sucks his cock is really something else, Woohyun thinks. They way his pretty lips wrap around the hard flesh and the way his head bobs up and down, sometimes even deepthroating him, until his nose touches Woohyun's pubic hair. Grabbing a fistful of Sunggyu's hair, he quickens the motion, bucking his hips to meet Sunggyu's sucks, and he's making all those dirty sounds which send him over the edge, mostly when Howon bites one of his nipples so hard Woohyun think he has torn apart the skin. He comes inside Sunggyu's mouth, his cum dripping down his chin, and watches Howon grabbing the boy to kiss him, licking the white liquid off his face, and Woohyun swallows.

The way Sunggyu sits on his lap is mesmerizing.

He's already naked, all milky, smooth skin in front of his eyes, and his hands unconsciously grab his hips, digging his nails into the soft skin, making Sunggyu gasps.

“What do you want today?” Woohyun asks.

“I want to ride you as Howon fucks your mouth.” Sunggyu replies, biting his lips.

They've never tried this before, and Woohyun squirms when he looks at Howon. He has just taken of his clothes and his cock is standing proudly between his legs, and God, does Woohyun want to blow him until he's hard and coming inside his mouth.

“Alright.” he nods, and Howon nods too.

Woohyun watches Howon pushing Sunggyu off his lap, until the man is on his knees and with his ass up.

Whereas he's a very strict boss during the day, always on the lead and directing the work with an iron fist, he turns into something completely different at night. He likes letting Howon and Woohyun take the control. Even if he nags (or complains) a lot, at the end of the day, he likes being submitted to them.

Howon grabs Woohyun's chin and forces him to open his mouth, shoving three fingers inside without any previous warning. Woohyun almost chokes, but quickly adapts and sucks on the fingers, wetting them properly. He cannot help but think about what would come after. If Howon's fingers inside his mouth felt like that, how would it feel when he's been sucking on his cock. The mere thought makes his cock twitch in desire, and it starts to get hard again.

“You're imagining me fucking your mouth later, aren't you.” Howon whispers, and there's a mischievous smirk on his face that Woohyun wants to kiss. Their lips meet in a sloppy kiss, and only break it when Sunggyu starts complaining about the lack of attention towards him.

Then, Howon suddenly inserts two fingers inside, and Sunggyu moans.

“Fuck.” his face is buried against the pillow but not even the fabric can muffle his moans when Howon starts fingering him, eventually inserting a third finger, stretching out nicely and properly so Woohyun can fuck him after.

While Howon keeps scissoring his fingers inside Sunggyu, Woohyun places behind him, resting his head on his shoulder, and grabs his member, slowly pumping it. It feels soft and hard at the same time against his hand, and the way Howon opens his mouth to let out soft whimpers encourages him to go faster.

It's not until Howon's cock is leaking pre-cum and Sunggyu is a complete moaning mess under the maneuverings of his fingers, that Howon pulls out and pushes Woohyun down.

Sunggyu crawls on the sofa until he's again on Woohyun's lap, and kisses the boy softly before pushing himself down on his cock.

“God.” Woohyun cannot help but close his eyes and moan. Sunggyu feels painfully tight around his member, and the way he rolls his hips makes him go insane.

When Sunggyu's hands are already clutching the sheets as he's bouncing on his lap, fucking himself hard, Howon slowly moves closer and shoves his own cock inside Woohyun's mouth.

He was right.

Howon's fingers have felt hard and rough inside his mouth, but his cock was twice worse. It went slowly all the way inside, until the tip hit against Woohyun's throat and then he pulled back.

Woohyun tried to buck his hips so he could met Sunggyu's thrusts, and when he hit that spot inside the boy, Sunggyu moaned his name out loud, almost choking on the last words. The following time, he moans Howon's name.

Woohyun wants to moan too, he wants to moan both names so loud everyone could hear them, but Howon keeps fucking his mouth so thoroughly he cannot even manage to utter a word even if he could.

Sunggyu comes first. His cum lands on Woohyun's chest on thick white ropes, and feeling of the warm liquid on his chest and Sunggyu's walls clenching around his member send him to the edge, his cum filling Sunggyu's hole as he keeps riding out his orgasm.

Sunggyu then leans down to be at the same level of his members, so when Howon is about to come, he pulls out and his cum ends on Sunggyu's chin and Woohyun's neck. Sunggyu licks it all, and then kisses Woohyun, only to shift and kiss Howon after.

“God.” Woohyun lets out.

He's worn out but still doesn't feel satisfied.

“Let's let you decide this time, Woohyun.” Howon inquires, resting all his weight on his elbow. “What do you want?”

Woohyun swallows, hard.

“I want you to fuck me and Sunggyu to blow me.” he replies.

“God, yes.” Sunggyu agrees. “I love sucking you.”

 


End file.
